


an alternate take

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, Whole Cake Island Arc, alternate universe of whole cake island, there's hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: In which Big Mom is a person of her words, and Luffy vs. Sanji fight never happened. During a fateful wedding day, the fight exploded into Straw Hats vs. Big Mom vs. Vinsmokes factions. An alternate take in Whole Cake Island where Sanji gave up and agreed to marry, Straw Hats tried to take their cook back, and everyone was racing against time.





	an alternate take

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea of how wci goes when i saw how big mom's power worked... and the idea of sanji's soul being taken and the mugiwara racing against the time to save him was always in my head. so i am making this alternate take of wci as a fic by alternating most of the scenes into the canon ones.
> 
> making big mom keeping her words would make her seemed like an actual respectable yonko, though. don't you think so?

It was a beautiful day outside. The groom and the bride were standing on the altar, about to exchange their vows. Witnessed by people from many places, it sure sounded like a delightful day to be remembered.

When suddenly the wedding cake exploded, and there was Luffy- _no_ , so many Luffy(es) coming out from the cake. The future Pirate King was bright as always, and ready to face anything in this world just to get his nakama back.

“Saaaaanjii! Heeeeeeeeeey!”

In an instant, everyone turned into shock and panic. Children of Charlottes prepared under siege, the Vinsmokes entered their battle stances. Somewhere in the scenario, Capone was smiling. The collaborated assassination plan has finally begun.

However, upon seeing his Captain‘s face, Sanji’s face turned into fear. “That idiot… why are those guys here?”

Deep down, he knew nothing could stop Luffy from coming. He knew Luffy would’ve come into the island. But yet he wished Luffy and the others would’ve stayed away from the beginning. His current situation was already bad, and it just turned further into nightmare.

“It feels like it’s been forever! I was so worried we wouldn’t see each other again!” The one that seemed to be the real Luffy launched himself to Sanji’s side, with that huge grin he always had. “I’m here to pick you up, Sanji!”

Sweats pouring from Sanji’s face as Luffy continued his rambling. “I know, I know… You said you’d be back but…”

He could see Pudding staring deep at him from the side. Her beautiful cheerful face turned dead serious, and Sanji knew everything was fucked up. He didn’t need a double check to know that everyone was staring right at them at that very moment. Everyone was up, preparing their weapons. And God-knows-what was the look on his _father_ ’s face right now.

Suddenly, his whole body felt stiff, he forgot how to breathe properly. His heart was pounding so fast, he thought he could’ve died right at that moment.

He couldn’t make out the next words Luffy was saying. He was too busy to steady his breath. Everything he worked so hard for was ruined. He needed to calm down, they needed to get out of that place, and he needed a smoke. _Shit, shit, shit…_

Right on that moment, his senses caught a movement from his side. _Was it Pudding?_ He didn’t know. His mind was in middle of panic. Telling himself to calm down was not an easy task, but he had to focus. Because in this ruined situation, anything could’ve happened.

 _Click_.

Oh shit. If that was what he thought it was, he’d be fucked.

Pudding shot.

* * *

Sanji managed to avoid the bullet.

Two bullets, to be precise.

It surprised him to find so ever calm Pudding-chan pulling out a gun, and fired at him. But perhaps, she was already in cautious ever since the whole wedding was planned. Some sort of self defense, he supposed.

The other shot came out from far-off. He couldn’t tell for sure who fired that, but one thing was clear that everyone pretty much wanted him dead at this point on. His heart was still racing so fast. And that very moment turned Luffy into his serious mode as well.

“Sanji-san,” Pudding spoke out, still holding the gun to threaten the two pirates. Her voice was dead serious. Her hidden third eye came into view right at that moment, it mesmerized Sanji- however, it was not the right time to be infatuated. “You betrayed us,”

Sanji stepped closer to Pudding, in between of her and Luffy before Luffy could started something that was not pretty.

“My dearest Pudding-chan, I’m so sorry it was happening. I didn’t plan to betray any of you- I truly wanted to marry you-” _No, he didn’t._ He thought to himself. _But he wanted to follow the right procedure and give in_. “I swear, I am not involved in any of this shit-”

 _God, Dear God._ _If you were real, please save me right now._ Ba-thump, ba-thump. _How he wished, how he wished for all of them to get out of this situation safely._

If only he met Luffy before this event, maybe he could’ve prevented all of this from happening. Maybe he could send him home, even if that meant he had to use the hard way.

Pudding looked furious- but mostly hurt. And Sanji disliked to make a lady disappointed. She continued to hold him at gunpoint. And oh dear God, it was so hard to resist looking at her beautiful third eye and not getting charmed. Sanji had to focus… focus.

* * *

While Sanji was busy, Luffy decided to watch his back for him. There were a lot of people beginning to move and approach them. Luffy was well prepared for a battle. In the other side, the other Straw Hats were busy fighting off the angry mob. Capone and his family were readying their weapons. And Jinbei was making his way into helping the rest of them.

However, it seemed that Straw Hats-Capone alliance was not the only one in trouble; the royal family of Germa 66 had their own fair share of trouble handling the Big Mom army. Their raid suits were not in their hands. Hurt and panic was clearly written in their faces as they were being held captive in the middle of hardened candies.

However, on top of that was an unbeatable anger- and all of them knew just who to blame.

“What’s the meaning of this, Sanji?”

* * *

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

His heart was beating so fast, and it was definitely not because the sight of beauty in front of his face for once. He had betrayed Pudding-chan, and everyone in that place wanted them to die.

“Pudding-chan,” He began. “Please, listen-“

“I’m sorry.” She said, still aiming at him “I had to,”

 _Bang._ Dodge. _Bang._ Dodge.

“I’m so sorry, please…”

And right at that moment, Pudding was shaken.

“I don’t want to betray Mama,” she explained. “I have to kill every traitor to the family,” And then she shot again.

Sanji could understand that.

* * *

There were so many things happened all at once. Charlotte Linlin was overwhelmed. The wedding party was ruined. The wedding cake was gone. There were so many people, and so many attacks. Charlotte Linlin just wanted to enjoy a wedding party.

The sight of Jinbei added yet another stress into her system. What was he doing here? Helping the Straw Hats? She didn’t know.

Everything was confusing, everything was havoc, and everything was ruined. And it was all too much.

And suddenly, in the middle of heat, Mother’s picture was gone.

 _He promised_. Sanji had promised the other day. _They had a deal_. If Vinsmoke Sanji agreed to marry with her daughter without any tricks, she would let the Straw Hats go. The army of Germa was in the grasp of her hands. _They betrayed her_. _Everything they told was a lie._

_Mother, why does everyone have to be so difficult?_

_Mother, they didn’t want to listen to me._

_Mother, I just wanted to have a nice party._

Vinsmoke Sanji; third son of the Vinsmoke family, and a former crew member of Straw Hat pirates had betrayed her and everyone on that wedding. Sanji, the man who had made a deal with her the other day to go along with the wedding- had caused all of these ruckus by pulling his nakamas into it. Sanji, prince and the key to gain an access to Germa’s army that was so close in her reach.

Perhaps the Vinsmokes never wanted to make a deal to begin with. Perhaps the Vinsmokes had planned to betray her from the very beginning. Perhaps Sanji was just a weapon they used in their game. Perhaps the Vinsmokes and Straw Hats were planning this all along.

_Mother,… nobody wanted to understand me._

It was so hard, it was confusing, it was tiring. She wanted to be mad, she wanted to be sad. Charlotte Linlin just wanted to have a good time. She just wanted to unite everyone and be happy.

_Mother, why did you have to go?_

Linlin cried.

* * *

Big Mom’s wail was loud, everyone was paralyzed into the sound.

By reflex, Sanji pulled Pudding down with him into protection. Luffy crawled into the two and managed to give Sanji the extra earplugs he was keeping for him.

Capone Geng Bege sprung into action, trying to fire off his weaponry. Only to find the idea backfired thanks to the amount of soundwaves. They had to cancel out.

At that moment, not even Big Mom’s own army could handle Mama’s breakdown.

The ultimate soundwaves created crack even on the solid candy that held the Vinsmokes down. Covering their ears in pain, they managed to use the chance to sneak out for a bit.

* * *

Big Mom has calmed down for a bit. But it was not enough. Every of her children were furious with rage. Capone has turned into defensive state, and every member of the alliance ran into his Big Father shield for safety.

The Charlottes went into divisions; those who chased after the Vinsmokes, those who tried to take down Capone-Straw Hats alliance, and those who assisted Mama.

“Sanji, let’s go! Into that thing!” Luffy pointed into Capone’s big body once he was done being amazed, pulling Sanji along with him.

Sanji gave a look at Pudding, contemplating to take her with him into safety- but during that situation, he didn’t know which action that could help more. Taking Pudding with him and Luffy could make her labeled as a traitor, and she clearly didn’t want that. But leaving Pudding as she is could lead to dangerous situation for her.

Pudding was shaking and crying on her spot- a sight Sanji didn’t want to see. The girl was terrified by her own mother.

As much as Sanji wanted to ignore, his heart couldn’t ignore somebody- moreover, a lady in tears. It made him feel bad. Especially when he was responsible for her suffering. _And he just promised her the other day to never make her sad_.

“ _I just wanted to do things right for Mama_ ,” Pudding’s words replayed back in his mind. He didn’t know how hard things were for her, but seeing her in a tight spot like he did at that moment pained him- it almost like looking at himself.

Luffy’s pull snapped him back to reality. “Come on, Sanji!”

The called man was still torn to comfort the crying bride or to leave with his Captain. But before he could do any of the choices, doom has come.

* * *

Big Mom was furious.

She was sad, she was confused, she was bewildered.

She didn’t know what she was mad for, she didn’t know what she was sad for. Everything was going in a loop inside of her mind. Somebody had to be at fault. And it was definitely not her fault. There was somebody to blame for this.

_Mother, why did everyone leave me?_

The Vinsmokes and Straw Hats were responsible for this. They were leaving. They were leaving and oh God, they were leaving. They were trying to leave her, they were escaping from her.

A long time ago, young little Linlin was abandoned in the island of giants.

A long time ago, young little Linlin was left alone by everyone.

She didn’t want to feel that anymore. Why can’t everyone just live together?

Somebody had to be responsible for this mess. And so she approached. She approached and approached- the source that was responsible for all of these. _He promised to me_. She thought to herself. _They promised to me_.

_Why did they have to lie?_

He lied, they lied. They were at fault, he was at fault. You shouldn’t go, you shouldn’t escape. _Please, oh please- why can’t you understand?_ She just wanted to have a party.

_Mother, why did you leave me too?_

* * *

Doom was appeared right before his eyes. Right on that time, the three of them were frozen in their spots. The sight of Big Mom was so close, so big, and looked so frightening.

The woman was filled with rage, and in immediate second there was only one word in their minds:

 _Run_.

Neither of them could tell what Big Mom was speaking at that moment. Her eyes were wild, and it scared two out of the three young adults.

“You… betray,” Big Mom managed to speak.

“I’m not, Mama.” Pudding replied, before anyone else could. “I am trying to kill him.” She showed her weapon, pointed it on Sanji and Luffy’s direction. “I’m not going with them, at all… I’m also a victim.”

Big Mom glared at her, which caused her to shiver. Big Mom turned her gaze to the other two men, and Pudding used the chance to back away slowly from the situation.

Luffy, in the other hand was dead serious. Staring back into Big Mom’s eyes, he looked like he wanted to punch Big Mom right on her face. And he would, if it weren’t for Sanji stepping in between the two. Taking a huge gulp of saliva down his throat and faced the wrath himself.

“I’m very sorry all of these are happening. I didn’t intend any of this to happen and ruin this day. I didn’t plan to escape from this wedding. However,” he explained as much as he could. “Please, let all of my friends go. I’m willing to take every of the blame there is to offer.”

“But Sanji!” Upon hearing his statements, Luffy protested. “We are going back to the Sunny!”

Sanji didn’t respond to that remark. Sweats poured down from his face. _Ba-thump, ba-thump_. His heart was beating down so fast. “I’m willing to marry, or anything. Just please, let them go.”

He had hoped Big Mom would gladly accept another offer he was giving. Part of him was afraid it would be turned down as he just broke the previous offer he gave to her.

Bracing himself for what comes next, he hoped his negotiation skill could at least reach somewhere.

Big Mom stared down at him, her eyes looming with a dark gaze. That’s when she finally gave her reply.

* * *

Panic echoes from inside of Capone’s body. Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pedro, Carrot, and Jinbei were worried about their friends’ fate.

However, as much as they wanted to jump out, they had to deal with keeping Capone’s body. From how it looked, he almost hit the limits.

* * *

Big Mom stared down at Sanji with big, scary eyes.

“Wedding…” she managed to spoke out. Part of Sanji wondered if he did it- if he managed to strike another deal with Big Mom. If only she agreed, then the only problem left was to bid farewell with Luffy and the others.

As hurt as it seemed, it sounded like the best option they had at that moment. As much as Luffy would protest at him, he had to resist.

 _I’m willing to marry_ , Sanji told himself. He thought he was up and ready with the idea the night before.

Luffy was on his fighting stance, ready to punch at Big Mom if she pulled something, or anything at all. Sanji was pretty much preparing himself for anything to come, however what come next was not like anything he expected, at all.

“…or **Life?** ”

All of the sudden, Sanji felt breathless.

* * *

They didn’t know what was happening, they can barely see from where they were. But the Straw Hats were panicking.

“Sanji!” Nami cried out. “What happened to Sanji?”

Shortly after Sanji went face to face with Big Mom, something like a wisp was coming out from his body- and it looked like he was gaining unconsciousness. There was nothing that they could tell from that range, but they were scared to death for their friend’s life.

Chopper was crying, panicking, calling out for a doctor- it was him, but he didn’t know what to do. He and Luffy were over there, and they were over here.

Jinbei’s face was turned into total fear, “This is bad. Luffy! Hurry up! Get him out of there! And fast!”

* * *

“Sanji!”

Looping his rubbery hand over his Cook’s still body, Luffy pulled him away right before Big Mom took every last second of whatever-kind-of-whipped-cream that was inside of his friend.

Sanji seemed to be unconscious, but that sounded like a smaller matter; Big Mom was angry, and she trashed all over now that the man at fault was taken.

Luffy jumped out of the way of her attack. He wanted to fight back, but right now- getting him and Sanji into safety was the priority. And so, he launched them into Capone’s body.

* * *

He was feeling breathless, and slowly losing consciousness. He didn’t know what was happening, but it felt like his life force was being taken away from him.

He couldn’t do anything, or move. Everything seemed like a blur.

Somebody was screaming, and he was being pulled. He didn’t know who and what, but suddenly, he felt he could breathe again. He could open his eyes, and see again. He had to blink a few times to make sure what he saw was not a dream- that everyone, including Nami-san was right in front of his eyes.

“He’s awake! He’s awake!” Chopper screamed, tears were still visible on his face.

Jinbei gave out a sigh of relief, and Nami ran straight to hug him.

“Sanji-kun!” Her soothing voice called, “I’m so glad you’re alright!” She was so close, and so smooth. Everything about her was so perfect, and her soft body was pressed into his. At that moment, everything felt complete.

And then Sanji suddenly feeling faint again.

* * *

Awoken for the second time- this time with tissues shoved up to his nose, Sanji finally properly taken in the situation as Jinbei explained about it to everyone.

“Big Mom has the power of Soul Soul Fruit.” He explained. “What she did just now made Sanji lose life spans.”

“And his current life span is down to just 5 hours,” Chopper added.

“If somebody dies, their soul can’t be returned.” Jinbei continued. “However, if they are still alive- it’s possible to retrieve the taken soul back.”

Luffy was nodding during the entire explanation. “So, we have to kick her ass or Sanji will die?” Having the I-see-no-problem-with-that look written clearly on his face.

“We still need to get out of this place alive! That was our main objective. But with Sanji-kun like this,…” Concern was written all over Nami’s face. She turned to look at Sanji, who was recovering from his earlier blood loss.

Five hours was a short time, and being able to be with his nakamas again for his last moments were more than enough for him. “Don’t worry about me, Nami-san.” Sanji stood up. He wanted nothing more at this point than to keep everyone else safe. “All of you can go to Sunny and-”

“We don’t want you to pull that sacrificial thing again!” Nami protested back. “You better stay alive this time!”

“Yeah!” Chopper and Carrot added.

“Sanji-san, you’re going to break my heart if you are gone- even if I don’t have a heart.”

“I still got my debts to repay.” Pedro commented.

“Don’t you even think about letting yourself to die at this moment! We are going to keep you alive for more than that.” Chopper said again.

“Have a little more faith in us!”

And right at that moment, Sanji almost forgotten how amazing his nakamas were for him. He could almost cry.

If it weren’t for the continuous rumbling in Big Father’s keep and 5 hours time span of battle, the Straw Hats would love to talk more regarding their quick reunion. Capone turned to them and confirmed the situation.

“I can’t hold on for much longer. I need to escape from here.” He turned into Caesar, and getting ready for the escape route. “We are moving into action in three.”

Luffy readied his fist and nodded. “I’m going to kick their ass.”

* * *

Capone turned back into regular human form, and Gastino took him away from the battlefield.

Big Mom and her children were all around them, and there was no way they could’ve escaped under normal means.

However, plan was a plan. A giant fist of rubber and a leg set on fire was coming out of the keep. The combination of Captain and the Cook of Straw Hat pirates- that was so in sync during the heat of the battle. Holding the upcoming attack, and letting the rest of the team to escape for the time being.

It won’t be for long, but it was a good start to fight back.

Right on the battlefield, Charlotte Dogtooth had prepared for a full fight.

Somewhere in the battlefield, Vinsmokes had returned with their raid suit on- taking down every of Big Mom army in their way.

Somewhere in the hiding place, Pudding started to emulate a plan to bake a new cake to calm down Mama’s wrath.

There was five hours left to retrieve their friend safely from the situation, as the countdown continued.

Everything was definitely not going to be easy during this tight situation- but as long as there was that one ray of **_hope_** , the Straw Hat pirates will always try to aim for it.


End file.
